Sunshine
by Couture Girl
Summary: Luna is Theodore's sunshine, his warmth, and his other half. So without her he feels dark, cold and hollow. The same goes with Luna.


**AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge: "Please don't take my sunshine away..." With the prompts: unyielding, vision, harsh, and silent. While writing this I listened to the song: 'You Are My Sunshine' by The Civil Wars. So I recommend you listen to the song while reading it. So yes, this is like a 'song fic'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The characters belong to JK Rowling and the song to umm the person who wrote it...**

* * *

His long fingers traced her dainty face. Her small nose, her eyelids, her red lips, and her cheeks in a way that looked like Theodore would never be able to touch Luna ever again in his life. But he always touched her like this. He would always take his time with her. Would never rush.

With his touches, he would bring her to the brink of euphoria. And he would see her with intense and passionate eyes. And he would take her, make her his in his room in the old, dark, and depressing Manor that he grew up in. No words were spoken when she became his willingly. Both were silent, as he would play her body.

They didn't need to speak to know how they felt for each other. For them words weren't important, but actions were the ones that they held dearly to their hearts.

Luna knew that for Theodore she was his sunshine, his world, his happiness, his moon and stars. And that without her he wouldn't be able to live. For he had survived a horrible childhood and life with his abusive father and Voldemort. And that she was the only person that could make him happy and feel whole. That if he lost her, it would be too much for him. He had already lost a mother, he wouldn't be able to loose his lover.

As for Theodore, he really didn't know the extant of the love that Luna had for him. He knew and felt that she loved him. But really he didn't understand how much she loved him. How far it went, how long she had waited for him. Patiently, always patient with him.

And maybe he would never know and understand her love for him. For he had forgotten the first time they had loved each other so many years ago, in another life. But Luna hadn't forgotten. She knew that they would reunite one day, after she woke up and he wasn't there. That he had left forever and never to return.

And she had died of heartbreak not only for him but for their child. She had lost the people she had loved with all her life. But she had known full well that one day they would reunite. And many years had passed and now they were together. There had been obstacles for them, this time around like their past life.

Lord Voldemort.

Theodore being raised into the loyal puppet for him.

His darkness had fallen upon him. Liking to make people suffer and having control over them.

Daphne Greengrass.

The hunger she had to want Theodore in her hands and able to control him, just like Theo's father and Voldemort controlled him.

All the obstacles were selfish and destructive. But somehow, Fate had been kind and they had been together for a short time, then Fate reminded them that they needed to be unselfish and they were apart for some time. But then one day they found each other when both were in the most darkest time in their life. And from then on they had stayed together, holding each other fearing that Fate would take them apart like before.

That's why Theodore somehow, unconsciously took his time with her. Touching her like it would be the last time he would ever touch her.

…..

His long scarred arms held her small body. Trying to bask in her warmth, wanting to transmit it within him. Theodore's nose traced her neck, smelling her scent of cinammon. A shiver of love traveled down his body, making him burn with want. Her small hands touched his cheeks, tracing the scar he had on his left cheek as her lips joined his.

The kiss was filled with love, innocence, cinammon, passion, lime, ocean, smoke, want, sunshine and stars. With his hands he carefully took her white nightgown from her small body and laid open mouth kiss on her small chest and down her flat stomach. Theodore's eyes looked up at her face, and he couldn't understand how fortunate he was for having this eccentric woman on his bed and loving him. His fingers touched her making Luna's toes curl. Her small hands pulled him back to her face to continue the one of a kind kiss that both shared in these moments.

Moments like these were regular for them, after all actions were very important for the quirky couple. But everytime they were together like this, it was always passionate and different. Theodore's head went back as a groan escaped his lips, and closed his eyes. He faintly heard a small moan escaping from her red lips. Those lips that he loved to kiss whenever he could.

Opening his eyes again, he was startled to find that he was alone. Luna wasn't underneath him, nor next to him. Her scent of cinammon that had been installed in his green sheets had now faded so long ago. His smell and suffering had taken over. And it made Theodore flinch in horror reminding him, taunting him that this was his fault, his mistake.

Sitting up, his hands pulled his hair as he let out a sob. And it shocked him, hunging his head, his vision clouded as tears were threatning to leave. He never cried. Crying was for the weak. And he wasn't weak, but he realized that without Luna, he was weak.

And it had been so long ago that he had cried. Theodore could count on his fingers how many times he cried. Once when he had been five from being tortured by his father, when he witnessed the death of his mother by his father's hands, when he was nine and realzied with each passing second he looked like the man he hated. The last time had been when Luna had been kidnapped and he had blamed himself for her capture, he hadn't been and done enough and his Lord had taken her away from him, making him Crucio her.

This time around it was his fault all over again, he had hurt her and she didn't want anything to do with him, he had hurt her too many times.

The sobs racked his body ripping his body and the warmth that he had in his dream with being with Luna had quickly gone along with her scent, leaving him shaking. He was cold and alone. He hugged himself as he continued to cry, and thoughts of feeling weak dissapered from his mind. At least he was alone, he would cry alone and not show anyne how he was suffering. And for the first time, he didn't want to loose himself in his many bottles of firewhiskey.

Theodore had taken the decision that for this night, he would cry, let everything out. Alone. And not get drunk, if he did, he would get numb and wouldn't feel the pain. But for the first time in his life, he welcomed this pain, at least it wasn't from his father or his Lord. It was from Luna and him. In his twisted mind, that had to be better than the pain he had recieved when he was a child and a teenager.

…

Looking out the window, her dreamy smile was gone from her face. In it's place was a frown contorting her delicate features. Her blue spacey eyes were hard and tired as she looked out. Rain hit the window, making her back away. The appearance she always held was for the outside world and only meant for one person.

Theodore.

But he had taken the decision to love Daphne Greengrass. And for Luna it had been the last straw. She couldn't be with him while he was off with the cold Greengrass. Luna still loved him, more so than before, with each passing second her love grew for him, even though he had hurt her more times than she can count in this life and in the other. So even though he had hurt her, her heart still belonged to him, it had always belonged to him.

And if he still wanted her, she would love him and make him happy like she had done. But it seemed that wasn't enough for him. He had fallen again to that black hole of his, and not even she could help him. He didn't want her help, in fear that he would hurt her. That was the reason why he took comfort with the beautiful Slytherin.

She had some ideas on what the two had been doing, his other personality had shown up again and she knew that only Daphne could be able to handle it. Well that was what Theodore thought. He was unyielding to Luna on her want to help him like always. Telling her that he could kill her and that would be the most frightening thing he could do to her. Well in her opinion leaving her for Daphne Greengrass was the most frightening thing for her.

It was like the first time he had left her, in this life. Luna preffered dying than feeling hollow and alone in her mind. It was too scary for her. She had gotten used to being with Theo for so long now. That she had forgotten about Fate, even though it was kind at any second it would decide to be ruthless.

Closing her eyes as her small palm touched the cold window, her thoughts took her to him. He was always cold, that was one of the reasons they complimentated it each other. She was his warmth and his light, in his cold and darkness. They were opposites but so very alike in many ways. And that comforted her, it was selfish of her, but she knew that one day, maybe it had been the first time that he reunited with Daphne, after so many years of being apart from the Slytherin, he had regretted breaking Luna's heart.

He would see that they needed each other and would come back to her. For him it was dark at the moment, but she was always near. After all she was the sun and he would be able to find her easily. And when he did, they would be together again and mend each other again, just like they had done so many times before.

…

As he sat on the blue armchair that had belonged to his dead mother, he woke up startled again, the bottle of firewhiskey in his hand dropped and it crashed into million of pieces, ruining the carpet. Groaning he looked down and quickly with a flick of his wand the carpet looked like before. Theodore wished that would have been the solution to his distress and loneliness. A flick of a wand would make everything be perfect. But life was never too easy, he had learned that since he had been young.

His green eyes drooped but he stopped himself. He hated sleeping now. In his dreams the memory of Luna leaving him that sunny day in the parlour would replay over and over again. It was horrible, experienceing that day in his mind while he was awake and while he was asleep. He would awake with his heart being broken and in pain.

That was why he liked to loose himself in firewhiskey. It made him numb and not feel any pain and thoughts of his mistakes. As his lips met the bottle, not even caring to get a glass he felt a bit of happiness. At least he had done something right out of this whole fiasco. He had ended things with Daphne.

Theo couldn't be with her anymore without feeling empty and horrible. Realizing that only Luna could make him happy and feel whole. That with her he had the best of life and he had ruined it becasue he needed to take his anger out. And Daphne had been the one who was there that night. He looked up as his faithful house elf Milly came and helped him up and take him to his room.

"I know she'll come back one day, Milly." He whispered to her as he fell on his bed and she took his shoes off and covered him in his sheets. Milly smiled and nodded wanting her young Master to be happy again, she knew that Miss. Luna was the only person that could fill the void he had recieved when he had lost Lady Katherine. "She'll make me happy again, she just needs to return to me…"

Milly took a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and made him drink it. Before he closed his eyes, he mumbled, "I'll eat my pride and recognize that I was wrong…"

With that, Theodore slept soundlessly. Not one single time did he dream of the day Luna left him. In fact, it was much worse than dreaming that. During this time, it was dark and he was alone. There was no trace of the cinammon scent of Luna, nor the sunshine, not even the moon or the stars. There was no light and he didn't know how to awake from this nightmare.

* * *

**AN: This 'song fic' is the prequel of another 'song fic' of mine: Baby Come Home. Please review!**


End file.
